Avatar: La leyenda de un pato
by GinYang98
Summary: Agua, tierra, fuego, aire. Hace muchos años existe una persona capas de controlar los cuatro elementos y con el deber de proteger el mundo al que llaman "el avatar". Ésta persona renace en diferentes cuerpos y naciones al momento de la muerte del anterior. El anterior se llamaba Mickey Mouse, el nuevo es un pequeño pato llamado Paco.
1. Quemando la Nave

**Duck Avatar AU**

 **Disclaimer: Ducktales no me pertenece.**

 **Diclaimer 2: El universo de avatar no me pertenece tampoco.**

 **Advetencia: Cualquier parecido de ésta historia con otra cosa es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Quemando la nave**

* * *

Cuando aquellos trillizos nacieron, lo hicieron sin ningún cuidado. Sólo había una lámpara justo encima de ellos que mantenía sus cuerpos calientes, externos de toda la maldad fría que el polo sur les iría a otorgar en un futuro. Desnudos, con plumas amarillas, y sin nadie a su cuidado, de uno por uno, separados por pocos segundos, quebraron su huevo y salieron de aquel lugar seguro a uno en el que nadie los iría a encontrar.

Pero a pesar de que un hecho tan bello cómo es el nacimiento de un nuevo ser (y más aún de trillizos) se puede volver tan triste por el suceso de no encontrar a nadie que los caliente con una manta, hay algo todavía más triste: La muerte. En esos instantes, a través de un rayo eléctrico y una cuchilla de vidrio muy afilada, una figura pública murió a ojos de su mejor amigo.

¿Pero qué tiene de especial ésta persona? Que el fallecido era el avatar, una persona capaz de controlar los cuatro elementos a diferencia de los demás. ¿Y esto qué tiene que ver con el nuevo nacimiento? Que uno de esos recién llegados era su sucesor.

* * *

Un pato adulto entró a la habitación donde tres pequeños patitos se encontraban durmiendo, en una gran cuna que compartían. Uno de ellos estaba bien despierto moviéndose en la cuna de forma activa a pesar de estar envuelto en una manta azul. El mayor al observarlo, sólo sonrió y lo tomó en brazos, comenzando a arrullarlo, tratando de suavizar su ronca, áspera y aguda voz para poder hacer que el chiquito durmiera.

Al sentir que el pequeño comenzaba a bostezar, lo bajó de nuevo a la cuna y lo envolvió en sus cobijas.

— Ojalá estuviera su madre aquí. Estaría orgullosa de ustedes... Están creciendo muy fuertes. – El mayor sonrió, y se acercó a darles a cada uno un beso en la cabeza: primero al que estaba envuelto en una manta roja, quien bostezó con suavidad moviéndose un poco; luego al de manta azul, quien tenía sus ojitos entrecerrados debido a que volvía a caer en los brazos de Morfeo; y al final al de manta verde, quien sonrió un poco dejando ver unos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas. —... ¿Por qué se parecen tanto a ti?... – Se alejó de la cuna con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Él no era su padre, sólo era un familiar que los iría a cuidar desde entonces. El tío Donald...

* * *

Donald escribía cartas todos los días; las repetía, pero siempre terminaba quemando todas en fuego abrasador. ¿Qué decían? Nadie lo sabe. Pero era para alguien importante. ¿Para quién?... Sólo se sabe que ésta costumbre la tiene desde que sus tres sobrinos salieron del cascarón.

* * *

Los sobrinos eran niños normales, o se veían así. Los tres tenían algo especial, pero en el mayor se había manifestado primero. ¿Conocen las leyendas de éste mundo? Hay gente especial que puede controlar un elemento natural: Agua, tierra, fuego, aire... El mayor había manifestado la habilidad de controlar el elemento agua a los seis años. Por ésta razón, ayudaba a su tío con algunas labores domésticas que incluían el uso de la habilidad. Pero por el momento no había entrenado en forma, por lo menos no hasta formar parte del grupo de "boy scoutz: los Junior Woodchuck".

Por su parte, Luis también manifestó ésta habilidad un año después, pero de forma más vaga. Porque, la verdad, cada que Paco o Hugo comenzaban a molestarlo estando fuera de casa, a sus pies se hacían pequeñas grietas en el hielo, pero no se notaban. Por lo menos así fue hasta que, en una de las rachas molestas de Paco, al lanzarle un golpe Luis accidentalmente hizo que el suelo se agrietara demás y ambos cayeron al agua.

Y Paco... Bueno, de Paco hablaremos un poquito más tarde.

* * *

Las cartas no se detuvieron nunca, las escribía y terminaba quemándolas; pero se redujeron en número. En un principio eran cinco cartas, al final sólo fue una con cinco nombres en ella. Quemada en el fuego, sus palabras se convertían en humo.

* * *

— ¡Escúchenme todos! ¡Una historia para la hora de la cena! - Gritó un perro viejo de grandes orejas, portando un ropaje típico de la nación del agua muy gastado. Su mirada era de locura, pero los habitantes se colocaban alrededor de la fogata para escucharlo hablar, como si fuera el más sabio de ése lugar.

— Hey, Hugo, ¿De verdad le calentará esa ropa? - Preguntó uno de los niños que estaba en el lugar, riendo entre dientes. Éste niño era un pato, y estaba sentado en medio de otros dos que, curiosamente eran muy parecidos a él físicamente. Lo único que los diferenciaba a simple vista (por el momento) era que las plumas de su frente estaban alborotadas y levantadas hacia arriba.

— Sí que lo hace, Paco. - Dijo el que respondía al nombre de Hugo, un niño con una pequeña gorra de invierno de color rojo, contrastando completamente con el traje azul que toda la población llevaba. — Los Junior Woodchuck le hicimos ésa ropa térmica para que no muera de frío.

Y con una llamada de atención del mayor de esa familia de patos, uno con sombrero de marinero, los dos pequeños se quedaron en silencio.

Así, el relato comenzó: Historias de los diferentes "avatares" del mundo: sobre el avatar Felix y cómo éste había provocado (accidentalmente) una pequeña riña entre espíritus y materiales, sobre el avatar Julius que fue uno de los más violentos y que murió en el mundo de los espíritus, sobre el avatar Walt que había sido el primero de todos, sobre el avatar Pattience que fue la primer mujer avatar y quien dio el orden oficial del avatar para aprenderse los elementos, sobre más avatares, sobre los espíritus, sobre el loto blanco y cómo éstos junto al gran maestro espíritu Yen Sid mantienen el equilibrio en el mundo... Pero la verdad de quien más hablaba era del avatar Mickey y su equipo, para desgracia de Donald.

* * *

El viejo del pueblo sabía quién era Donald Duck. O más bien qué había sido. Contaba historias de grandes hazañas y batallas épicas, sobre el gran maestro agua que fue, sobre el avatar que había aprendido de la técnica de éste, sobre un guerrero del reino de la tierra, sobre una pata reportera de ésta misma nación, sobre la princesa de la nación del fuego, y la última maestro aire femenina del mundo. Contaba del gran equipo que fueron, el equipo "avatar" del anterior avatar: Mickey Mouse, un joven benevolente e infantil que mantuvo a raya una creciente guerra hasta su inminente muerte a manos de alguien que actualmente está en la cárcel.

A Donald no le gustaba escuchar todo ello, pero siempre termina yendo a escuchar al viejo por sus sobrinos: Hugo, Paco y Luis. Sobre todo por el de en medio, que parecía estar aún más emocionado que los otros dos aunque le contara la misma historia todos los días.

Donald nunca negó no haber hecho tales hazañas, pero tampoco lo confirmo. ¿Qué habrá pasado con éste pobre hombre como para que sólo esté presente cuando se trata de sus sobrinos y no de sí mismo?...

* * *

— ¡Imagina que el avatar esté en nuestra tribu! ¡Sólo imagina eso! - Paco hablaba con sus hermanos, lleno de emoción, levantando sus brazos y fingiendo hacer los movimientos que el viejo contador de historias hacía al relatar los sucesos históricos.

— La verdad sí sería genial conocer al avatar. Digo, ése tipo es una celebridad desde su nacimiento... - El tercer niño que, hasta el momento no había tomado palabra, sonrió tras decir aquello, y con diversión trató de imitar al de cabello alborotado, con ello generando del suelo un pequeño flujo inconstante de agua que flotaba a su alrededor, el cual debido a poca experiencia cayó repentinamente y un sonido de decepción salió de su boca.

— Pues sí, sería bastante genial Luis... pero no creo que vuelva a aparecer. Según el viejo Jenkins ya van siete años sin avatar y se supone que tendría que nacer entre los nómadas de aire pero... - El mayor de los trillizos hizo una mueca, recordando las palabras del viejo diciendo que el ciclo estaba roto al ya no haber más que un nómada del aire, el cual no había tenido hijos nunca.

— Oh, vamos. Todo esto es cuestión de magia y esas cosas ¿No? - El menor de los tres, abrazándolos a sus dos mayores por la espalda, moviéndose de un lado a otro. — Digo, tú tienes ésa magia rara también.

— Se llama Agua control y no tiene que ver con magia, Luis. Tiene que ver con energía - Con tono molesto, Hugo regañó a Luis. — ¡Y tú también haces agua control, no soy el único!

— Magia, energía, lo que sea. – Luis alzó ambas cejas con diversión.

— ¡El avatar tiene que existir!... aún... - Dijo Paco, con mirada pensante, para al final sonreír de lado hacia sus dos hermanos con mucha seguridad. — Yo lo sé. Digo, no pudo desaparecer así como si nada.

— Já, ¿y cómo lo sabe, querido Francisco? – Hugo alzó ambas cejas a modo de reto, con diversión.

—... ¿Quizás intuición? No lo sé.

— ¡Quizás TÚ seas el avatar! – Dijo con tono burlón Luis, dando un pequeño empujón a su mayor, quien no dudó en devolverle el empujón.

— Niños, ya dejen de hablar, por favor. – Dijo su tío, volteando a verlos con mirada irritada.

— Sí tío Donald... – Dijeron al unísono los trillizos.

* * *

Años pasaban, Donald criaba a los niños, quemaba cartas, entrenaba en secreto para no olvidar nada de lo que sabía... y los niños, por su parte, jugaban, estudiaban, eran protegidos por el mayor de la casa. Lo típico en una familia pequeña y rota pero buena...

* * *

Y de repente, la protección pasó a sobreprotección debido a ése día: Paco, un mes después de que Luis manifestó su poder con el agua, exteriorizó el suyo.

Pero no fue agua control.

Fue aire control.

Ese día Donald volvió a escribir cartas, dos para ser exactos, Una iba dirigida a cuatro personas, y la quinta iba a una sola. ¿A quién?...  
Pero éstas no las quemó...

El nerviosismo de Donald aumentó a más no poder, tenía a los tres encerrados en casa la mayor parte del tiempo, a Hugo ya no lo dejó formar parte de los woodchucks, y a Paco no le despegaba la mirada. Incluso tenía prohibido usar aire control en público.

Si bien en un inicio esto molestó mucho a los niños, lograron sobrevivir a su tío paranoico durante tres largos años. Incluso a veces se escapaban de su hogar para poder divertirse afuera, y aunque siempre los encontraba no podían evitar recordar aquellas travesuras con entusiasmo. Realmente no entendían el peligro actual... Por lo menos no Paco, que era quien más se arriesgaba a hacer cosas.

Llegó el momento en que su tío los encerró bajo llave cuando tenía que salir.

* * *

 _Agua, tierra, fuego, aire. Cuando éramos pequeños el viejo del pueblo contaba historias sobre que había una persona, naciendo cada cierto tiempo entre cadanación, que podía controlar los cuatro elementos al cual llamaban "el avatar". Contaba sobre cómo el último había mantenido la paz durante toda su época hasta que murió debido a la traición de uno de sus allegados y que, debido a ello, una guerra iba a empezar. También oía las historias, contadas por aquel viejo loco, de cómo el avatar había tenido un grupo de acompañantes en el cual figuraba mi tío Donald como un gran maestro agua y marinero. Yo, personalmente, no creí éstas historias y me mantenía escéptico. Ver para creer._  
 _Sabía que el siguiente avatar se encontraba entre los nómadas del aire, pero según el viejo sólo quedaba uno, que raramente no seguía las costumbres, y, según él, no había tenido descendencia..._  
 _Extrañamente, mi hermano menor, Paco, era un maestro aire. El tío Donald, después de que mi hermano manifestara su poder, no nos dejó salir. ¿Sería él el Avatar?... No, la verdad no creo, sólo es coincidencia... Tenía que ser una coincidencia._

* * *

La situación de encierro empeoró con el paso del tiempo a tal punto que Donald ya no les permitía ni siquiera ayudarle a asear en casa, como si pensara que con ello lograrían escapar o algo. Inconscientemente, generaba peleas entre los niños: Luis culpa a Paco del encierro, Hugo no es un buen mediador y sólo cuida que no se lastimen con los golpes, Paco culpa a los otros dos de no hacer nada contra el tío Donald, Hugo le grita mucho a ambos (sobre todo a Paco porque el niño es demasiado imprudente)... un desastre.

Un día de peleas, estaban los tres en cocina de la casa. Luis mantenía una mirada de aburrimiento mientras observaba a Paco intentar crear un remolino de aire en sus manos, otra excusa buena para meterse en problemas.

— Ya deja eso, nunca vas a lograrlo – Dijo Luis con tono burlón, recargando sus codos en la barra de la cocina y la cabeza en las palmas de sus manos.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo tú? – Paco vio mal a Luis, cruzando sus brazos.

—... No, gracias. Yo no soy aéreo, ya sabes... – Volteó hacia un pequeño vaso con agua, intentando mover el agua pero sin lograrlo. —... Meh, algún día se dignará en hacerme caso.

— ¿Sabes que tienes qué practicar, verdad? – Hugo habló, mientras con un solo movimiento levantó el agua del vaso y la volvió a meter en él.

— ¡Dejen de hacer eso, niños! – Se escuchó el grito de Donald desde la planta alta. — ¡No quiero que se lastimen o algo!  
Luis, con frustración, se recostó en la barra, boca abajo. Paco hizo una mueca de frustración. Hugo sólo suspiró resignado...

— Esto es imposible... – Dijo el hermano del medio.

— Y que lo digas. – La voz de Luis sonó. (ahogada por la gran chamarra que traía puesta)

— Ya encontraremos algo en qué divertirnos. – Dijo el mayor, tratando de animar a los otros dos.

Y así, Paco sólo comenzó a pegarle a la barra como si fuera una batería. ¿Qué? Estaba aburrido. Luis ni se inmutó por ello y continuó en la posición en la que estaba. Por el contrario, Hugo sí, y alzó una ceja.

— Perdona, ¿pero qué estás haciendo?

— ¿Ritmo?... – Y sólo continuó dando pequeños golpes, sin fijarse que a cada golpecito dejaba una pequeña mancha negra sobre la barra de madera. — Estoy aburrido.

— Eh... Paco... – Hugo intentó hacer que su hermano se detuviera al notar aquellas pequeñas manchas. Un segundo golpe sobre una de ellas generaba humo.

Pero el de cabello alborotado no se inmutó siquiera un poco.

En el proceso, Hugo siguió tratando de hacer que Paco se detuviera, pero como si ello fuera un reto lo seguía haciendo, inclusive más fuerte. Luis levantó la vista para intentar hacer que se callaran de una buena vez, pero sintió un fuerte golpe en su brazo derecho, sobre la manga de la chamarra, y entró en shock. Tras unos segundos observando una pequeña luz incandescente sobre la prenda pudo por fin gritar. Luego de él fue Hugo, y al final gritó Paco.

* * *

Donald escuchó los gritos de los trillizos y, a pasos torpes debido a la sorpresa, bajó las escaleras corriendo. Lo que se encontró fue algo nada grato: Su cocina estaba en llamas.

— ¿¡QUÉ ES LO QUE HICIERON?!

Y sin nada más que pensar, los agarró de uno por uno y los sacó de la casa, mientras las llamas arrasaban con todos y cada uno de los muebles.

Y a lo lejos, la familia observó las llamas acabar con su hogar.

— ... Ahora págenme. - Dijo Louie, congelándose mientras estiró las manos hacia Dewey y Huey. Ambos sacaron de sus bolsillos un montón de monedas,Dewey menos monedas que Huey pero le dió un paquete de carne seca de foca. Todo ésto lo hicieron sin siquiera mirarse.

— ... No puedo creer que tuvieras razón... - de un susurro, Dewey no pudo evitar mantener una cara de shock.

* * *

 _No quería creer, pero llegó ÉSE día. El día en el que Paco quemó accidentalmente nuestro hogar con sus manos, siendo que él en realidad controlaba el aire. Mi tío Donald entró en un pánico tan grande, que nos sacó del pueblo a las pocas horas de eso, en un bote que dice que compró. Podía observar el terror en sus ojos, y no sabía por qué, pero yo también tuve mucho miedo. El avatar volvió a nacer, y era mi hermano... ¿Qué podía ser peor que esto?_

* * *

 **Bueno, éste es mi primer fanfic de patoaventuras. ¡Espero les guste!**


	2. Pescado

**Duck Avatar AU**

 **Disclaimer: Ducktales no me pertenece.**

 **Diclaimer 2: El universo de avatar no me pertenece tampoco.**

 **Advetencia: Cualquier parecido de ésta historia con otra cosa es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Pescado.**

* * *

 _Agua, tierra, fuego, aire. Cuando éramos pequeños el viejo del pueblo contaba historias sobre que había una persona, naciendo cada cierto tiempo entre cada nación, que podía controlar los cuatro elementos: el avatar._

 _Contaba como el último avatar, que era amigo de mi tío, había muerto a manos de uno de sus aliados, y que con ello había desaparecido... hasta hace poco._

 _Pero nadie sabía que había vuelto a nacer._

 _Mi hermano Paco, un maestro aire y probablemente de los últimos tierra, había quemado nuestro hogar con sus manos, y debido a ello ahora nuestra familia viaja por el mundo._

 _Mi hermano es el avatar, pero debemos de ocultarlo de la visión del mundo._

 _Mi tio dijo que era peligroso que lo demás lo supieran..._

* * *

Apenas había pasado un año desde lo ocurrido en el polo sur. Una familia de patos había quedado sin hogar, debido a un incendio, causado dentro de la casa tras intentar cocinar algún festín típico, o al menos eso era lo que el mayor había explicado antes de huir del polo sur en un barco.

La verdad es que nadie en el pueblo sabía exactamente que paso, pero encontraron algo parecido a una mano marcada en la barra de la cocina, lo cual los hacía pensar en un maestro fuego, sin embargo, todos sabían que ésa familia se conformaba de maestros agua y un maestro aire...

Había gente con sospechas sobre cierto asunto con el ciclo del avatar: Cada avatar nace siguiendo un orden específico: Agua, tierra, fuego, aire. Aunque nunca pudieron confirmar si el niño maestro aire de la familia Pato era el avatar.

Pero a fin de cuentas, éste grupo ahora vivían en un bote de motor y velas. Hugo, Paco y Luis, los trillizos, junto con el tío Donald, habían cambiado su vida para siempre, de ser residentes en un pueblo olvidado a nómadas que viajaban en alta mar, de ciudad en ciudad como si no hubiera un mañana. Lo bueno es que ya se acostumbrarían...

O quizás no.

La verdad era que estar en ése espacio reducido era un martirio para los activos niños. Pero sobre todo para el de en medio: Paco.

Él era el más travieso de los tres, siempre intentando crear distracciones, y pidiendo ayuda a sus hermanos para poder escapar de su tío cada que llegaban a una nueva ciudad. Y la verdad no era su culpa, pero desde el incidente de la cocina, Donald prestaba más atencion a lo que hacía, y por eso era más difícil escaparse. Aunque le parecía injusto a sus hermanos que ellos también estuvieran incluidos en esa constante vigilancia.

Pero Donald intentaba mantenerlos felices lo más que pudiera, vendiendo pescado cada que llegaban a una ciudad para obtener dinero, e intentando comprarles cosas con ése dinero para mantenerlos entretenidos, educándolos por su propia cuenta...

La verdad, sí se preocupaba mucho por ellos, él les enseñó a leer, escribir, algunas matemáticas básicas, y lo más importante para él... A navegar en alta mar.

— ¡Niños, es hora de comer! – La voz de Donald sonó desde la cocina, con un tono jocoso.

— No es más pescado, ¿verdad? – Se quejó el de en medio en voz baja con sus hermanos.

— Probablemente lo es – Hugo hizo una mueca observando la hielera del tío Donald, que tenía cuatro pescados grandes.

— No se quejen, que hoy yo sé que estará buenísimo – Donald les sonrió, tratando de animarlos.

Lamentablemente cuando pasaban demasiado en altamar sólo podían comer pescado.

— Pero es que siempre es pescado... – Dijo Luis, haciendo una mueca de asco y aburrimiento combinados.

— ¿En serio odian tanto el pescado? – El mayor volteó hacia la hielera con los peces ya desollados y sin espinas, cuidadosamente marinados en jugo de toronja marina y otras especias que aún tenían.

Donald se esforzaba por hacer distintas preparaciones de pescado cada día, por lo que (se sintio un poco herido) mostró triste ante la negativa de sus sobrinos.

Sin embargo había uno que era demasiado amable para ser malo con él... Hugo.

—... ¡Vamos a comer! La verdad huele muy delicioso la salsa marinada que preparaste. ¿Qué es? ¿Salmón? – Hugo le sonrió a su tío, y cuando Paco quiso protestar, sólo le dio un codazo para que se callara.

— ... Gracias Hugo. Ahora vayan a poner la mesa. - Dijo Donald, tomando una sartén en sus manos. — Y por su "aburrimiento" creo que mañana llegaremos a una ciudad a comprar algo distinto. -continuó con tono malhumorado el pato mayor. - Pero hay que pescar más para venderlo.

Si bien aquello había tenido tono de regaño, en su interior los niños dieron un salto de alegría.

* * *

El día siguiente, al llegar a la ciudad un gran puerto lleno de barcos enormes y numerosas personas que cargaban y descargaban mercancía se encontraban ahí.

El gran puerto del reino tierra estaba ante ellos, y sólo había una cosa que hacer: Vender y comprar.

Paco bajó del barco cargando una caja llena de pescado fresco, y detrás de él iba Hugo que cargaba otra.

— ¡Por fin una ciudad! - Dijo Paco dejando la caja en el piso y limpiando su frente.

— De hecho no es una ciudad, es un pueblo afiliado al reino de Omashu. - Dijo Hugo viendo a su alrededor. — Leí sobre éste lugar en el libro Woodchuck.

— Lo que sea, finalmente estamos sobre tierra... Por cierto ¿Dónde dejamos todo esto? - Paco dejó la caja en el suelo y empezó a tratar de estirar sus músculos.

— Esperemos al tío Donald a ver qué decide... - Dejó la caja junto a la otra y se sentó sobre ésta en una orilla.

Luis bajó del barco cargando sólo una caja pequeña que no era de pescado, y le prestaba más atención a un juguete de madera que a lo que estaba cargando en la otra mano. Detrás de él iba Donald cargando la última caja de pescado.

— Caminen chicos, veremos quién quiere comprar esto - El pato mayor dijo, viendo a los niños descansar. — Será rápido.

En el muelle se veía un gran grupo de gente amontonándose ante el mercado, donde se vendían diversos productos tales como carne de res, queso, vegetales del reino tierra y otras delicias. Una diversidad única que era impactante para un grupo de niños que solo habían visto pescado durante un mes en su plato de su mesa.

— ¿A cuánto me compra ésto? Está fresco. - Donald le dijo a uno de los empleados de un puesto en el que se vendía pescado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Paco se quedó observando a la multitud, manteniendo el ceño fruncido. Quería ir a explorar aquella ciudad, correr por ahí e intentar hacerse notar. Siempre quería hacer eso, pero nunca lo lograba debido a aquel muro que le prohibía tanto a él como a sus hermanos hacer lo que quisieran...

Donald, aquel muro era su propia familia.

La verdad nunca pensaba antes de actuar, así que de alguna u otra manera trataría de escapar...

Fijó su mirada hacia atrás de sí mismo durante unos momentos, cuando vio que su familia entera estaba suficientemente distraída para captar lo que iría a hacer: alejarse de ellos.

* * *

Así, Paco comenzó a caminar por la multitud, sonriendo ante el soleado día. ¡Qué grande era el lugar! Todos usaban ropa de colores verdes y cafés, iban y venían como locos, como si no hubiera tiempo de nada ya. Por lo menos para él no era así, y sólo caminaba viendo el lugar, sonriendo. ¡Uh! Quería encontrar un ladrón y desarmarlo, o usar su poder para vencerlo, ¡ser un héroe!

Lamentablemente su paseo no duraría mucho.

— Genial, son quince kilogramos de barrilete negro, diez de salmón, y seis de pargo colorado. Se los compro a cuatrocientas monedas de plata. - Dijo el dueño del puesto manteniendo una sonrisa y sacando un costal lleno de pequeñas monedas con agujeros en su centro.

— Muchas gracias. - Dijo Donald tomando el costal y sonriendo.

— Uh, ¿tío Donald? - Hugo llamó la atención del mayor. — ¿Dónde está Paco?

A su alrededor habían demasiadas personas para notar que el niño había desaparecido, pero lo conocían tan bien que se sabía a simple vista que lo había hecho por su cuenta.

— ... ¿¡QUÉ?!

Un tono rojo invadió todo su cuerpo, y comenzó a correr en busca del hermano del medio, tomando de las manos a los dos trillizos restantes.

* * *

Paco continuó su camino entre la gente, viendo en cada estante todo lo que tenían, tomando cosas con curiosidad y hablando con la gente activamente.

Al ser bastante extrovertido, se le hacía fácil hablar, aunque la mayoría lo ignoraba; y odiaba ser ignorado.

De alguna manera ya estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado, por lo que se resignó a mejor hablar con sí mismo, de todas formas había huido y no podía regresar para que sus hermanos lo acompañaran en su nueva aventura.

— ¡Paco! ¡Paco! - A lo lejos los gritos de la familia se escuchaban, con el mayor colorado de la ira que le causaba la irresponsabilidad de su sobrino. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer este estrés?

Ah, sí, adoptar a sus sobrinos...

Por lo menos los quería y ellos a él, y eso le bastaba, ¿No? Era un sacrificio válido.

* * *

— ¡Paco! Uh, ¿A dónde se fue? - Hugo llevó su mano a su cabeza y la rascó, tras hacer una mueca con cansancio.

— No sé. - Luis contestó, prestándole más atención a su yoyo verde que a la búsqueda de su hermano.

Hugo volteó a ver a Luis con una mirada un tanto pesada.

— ¿Puedes dejar por favor eso?

— ¿y tú puedes dejar de gritar que estoy concentrado? - Luis respondió de forma seca y continuo jugando con su yoyo.

— Ustedes dos son imposibles... - Dijo Hugo molesto, y continuó con su búsqueda.

Cómo Luis no caminó, Hugo lo tomó del brazo, mientras el menor se quejaba de que no lo dejó hacer uno de sus "trucos".

* * *

A lo lejos de la multitud, Donald logró ver un pequeño flequillo levantado cual flama, de color blanco, y vestido de azul.

Bingo.

El mayor sonrió, y después comenzó a correr.

Paco estaba en un puesto de juguetes, donde tenían llaveros con nombres. Revisaba cada uno con las cejas fruncidas.

— Uh, ¿Por qué jamás tienen mi nombre?... - Se quejó, manteniendo un par de monedas en su mano.

— ¡PACO!

Con ese grito el niño de cabello alborotado volteó a sus lados con confusión, hasta que vio los rostros de su tío y sus dos hermanos a lo lejos.

—... Uh oh - Paco se dio media vuelta lo más rápido que pudo y comenzó a correr con la mayor velocidad que sus piernas le permitían.

— ¡Paco, no corr-! Ugh ya lo hizo... - Hugo mostró cansancio, comenzando a correr detrás de su tío.

El niño pasaba entre la gente sin mucha dificultad, pero al mayor lo tenía más complicado debido a que, obviamente, era más grande, menos ágil y la gente se juntaba por donde él quería pasar.

Paco sonreía mientras corría, como si su huida fuera un juego; y en cierto punto lo era, ya que, al ser un niño, todo lo podía tomar como un juego.

Donald continuó su carrera, y cuando la gente se dispersó un poco, logró acercarse más al menor.

— Oh no... - El niño susurró, sin detenerse, tratando de escapar de un futuro castigo. Y casi lo lograba, pero de repente un perro adulto chocó con él tirándole al suelo.

El adulto volteó, mientras el niño estaba sentado en el suelo sobando sus manos.

— Oh, cuidado pequeño. - Dijo tranquilo sin molestarse, aunque tenía un tono de voz algo burlón, y lo ayudó a levantarse.

— Si se te ocurre volver a correr de mi, Paco...- Donald llegó y tomó al niño del brazo con enojo, pero el rubor de su rostro bajó al ver al otro adulto.

— ... ¿Donald?

— ¿Goofy?

* * *

 **Un capítulo muy tranquilo, que sirve como una introducción a lo que ya es la historia en sí. ¡Espero les guste!**


	3. El pueblo cerca de Omashu (Parte 1)

**_Duck Avatar AU_**

 **Disclaimer: Ducktales no me pertenece**

 **Disclaimer 2: El universo de Avatar no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: Cualquier parecido de ésta historia con otra es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: El pueblo cerca de Omashu (Parte 1)**

* * *

 _Agua, tierra, fuego, aire. Hace muchos años vivió un chico llamado Michael Mouse, o como lo llamábamos todos sus amigos: Mickey. Él fue una persona pública muy importante para el mundo en general; pero para mí siempre fue un gran amigo y no sólo lo que el mundo quería que él fuera._

 _Junto con mis mejores amigos Donald y Mickey, tuvimos las más grandes aventuras, y a pesar de nuestra mala suerte, siempre lográbamos salir bien de cada una..._

 _O eso creía._

 _Hasta que llegó ese día._

 _Yo era padre de un niño, y algo pasó por lo que tuve qué declinar en las misiones con el avatar Mickey._

 _Y el día en que yo estuve ausente, mi amigo Mickey murió... El día que no estuve presente el avatar murió, y desapareció del mundo._

* * *

— Oh por los espíritus, ¡Donald! - El perro abrió los brazos y se le abalanzó al pato.

— ¡No no no no! - Donald intentó negar el abrazo del otro, pero el perro lo agarró con fuerza y una gran sonrisa. — Uh, G-Goofy. Me aplastas...

Paco se les quedó viendo a ambos en el suelo aún, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—... Goofy... - Paco observó al mayor — ¿Yo lo-? - Pero fue interrumpido.

— ¡Tío Donald! - Hugo se acercó, aun jalando a Luis del brazo.

Goofy soltó a Donald, quien respiró de forma exagerada tras el abrazo de oso.

— ¿Uh? ¡Donald! ¿Son tus hi..?

— No, no son mis hijos son mis sobrinos. Los de Della. - Donald dijo lo más rápido que pudo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco con un ligero asomo melancólico en su pico. — Hugo, Paco, y Luis. - Dijo, señalando a cada uno con la mano.

— ¡Oh! Un gusto en conocerlos. - Dijo el can de forma animada, tomando las manos de dos de los tres niños, específicamente las de Hugo y Luis, y las sacudió con fuerza.

Hugo sólo sonrió cuando el mayor le dio la mano, pero el menor se quejó de forma exagerada ante el perro.

— Oh, lo siento amiguito - dijo el mayor lanzando una leve risita.

Claro, como si a ese "AJIÁ" se le puede considerar una risa leve.

— ¿Y cómo has estado? ¿Qué ha pasado? - Goofy volvió a preguntar, viendo directamente al pato mayor.

— Oh... Eh, pues... Ya vez... después de "eso"... Me quedé cuidando a mis sobrinos y...

— Desapareciste. - Dijo alzando las cejas un poco triste.

— Uh, no... Traté de enviarles cartas pero... Eh, ya sabes... El sistema de correo del polo norte es deficiente. - Dijo Donald, sonriendo un poco nervioso. Mentía, pero no quería hacer que su viejo amigo creyera que no había pensado en él en ése tiempo, ¿no?

—... Ajá. - Goofy entrecerró los ojos, viendo al pato de forma sospechosa. Pero sonrió, y al instante volvió a agarrar a Donald en otro abrazo, apretando su cuello y espalda con brusquedad — ¡Entonces tienes familia!

Mientras sus hermanos intentaban no sucumbir en la vergüenza que les causaba ver aquella escena tan embarazosa, Paco se quedó observando a aquel "extraño", inclusive después de levantarse del suelo.

Y por su parte, Donald estaba morado de la poca respiración que podía hacer en ese momento debido al apretón que le tenía encima el perro.

— Yo lo conozco... - Se dijo el niño de cabello alborotado, poco audible, como si aquel comentario fuera para sí mismo. — Goofy... ¿En qué momento...?

Luis volteó a ver a Paco al momento de escuchar aquello, un tanto confundido debido a la posición que tenía su hermano mayor en ese momento. Naturalmente, Paco estaría tratando de aguantarse la risa debido a lo "gracioso" que se veían su tío y el perro en esos momentos, pero el hecho de que estuviera en silencio observando la escena, le causaba cierto... ¿Cómo decirlo? Cierta extrañeza, puesto que no era lo normal en el niño de en medio.

Donald notó también la poca naturalidad del comportamiento que tenía Paco en esos instantes, que al segundo comprendió que pasaba.

—... Fue un gusto verte Goofy, ahora ya nos tenemos que retirar. - Dijo de golpe el pato mayor, logrando separarse del abrazo.

— ¿Eh? - Paco reaccionó ante el rápido cambio de actitud de su tío, al igual que Hugo y Luis. Pero mientras Hugo y Luis comprendieron en un instante la situación que cargaba el mayor en esos momentos, Paco frunció un poco el ceño.

— ¿Por qué?... - Paco preguntó con un poco de molestia y cansancio. ¿Por qué siempre tenían qué hacer eso? ¡No era justo!

— P-Pero... - Hugo se quejó un poco, señalando al mercado de víveres. — ¿No íbamos a comprar comida?

Donald vio a Luis con un poco de inseguridad. Era cierto eso, lo había prometido... Bueno, unos minutos de compra no eran tan malos, ¿no?...

—... Compramos y nos vamos.

— Pero si llevamos mucho tiempo en el bote... - Luego se escuchó la voz de Luis, quien mantuvo una expresión un tanto cansada.

—... - Donald no podía contra aquellas miradas, simplemente no podía. Esos niños eran su debilidad (junto con su temperamento e impulsividad pero a nadie le importa por el momento). — Ya, ya. Está bien. Pero nos vamos mañana.

— ¡Sí, tío Donald! - Dijeron al unísono, cambiando sus expresiones fruncidas a una genuina sonrisa.

Goofy vio a los niños con impresión. Donald era difícil de doblegar, pero ellos lo habían logrado con pocas palabras.

—... Pues si quieren pueden venir a mi casa. Tengo mucha comida y unos cuartos que les puedo prestar hoy. - Goofy habló en ese instante, sonriendo un poco.

—... Eso suena perfecto Goofy. Gracias. - Sonrió Donald, suspirando un poco. Pero esto de alguna manera lo tranquilizó. No podía pasar algo malo...

* * *

Cuando llegaron al hogar de Goofy un aroma a galletas, pan y pasteles los recibieron: Goofy era dueño de una panadería, con una puerta deslizante cubierta de papiro y una ventana a un lado de la entrada, sobre la cual se encontraba un letrero que decía "La panadería". En el interior, estaba pintada en tonos verdes pistache, con una línea en el centro de la pared con figuras en tonos cafés y amarillos imitando granos de trigo y salvado, y las estanterías eran de madera fina con pequeñas puertas de cristal.

Al entrar, las miradas de Luis y Paco brillaron ante todas las delicias puestas frente a ellos, y mientras automáticamente Paco volteó a ver a Donald estirando la mano hacia la estantería lentamente, Luis tomó en su mano una pieza de pan con dulce de marcha verde encima.

Donald sólo asintió al niño de en medio, quien rápidamente tomó en sus manos una pieza igual a la de Luis.

Goofy sonrió un poco y volteó a su lado, viendo al niño de gorra roja alzando una ceja.

— ¿Tú no quieres algo? - El perro le preguntó al niño mayor, que se mantenía entre él y Donald.

— Uh... Está bien. - Dijo y se adelantó también para tomar otra pieza de pan.

Todo continuó su curso de forma tranquila. El perro les enseñó las pequeñas habitaciones que tenía en su casa. No eran suficientes para que los cuatro tuvieran una cada uno, así que probablemente se dividirían entre dos habitaciones.

Para el atardecer, los niños estaban calmados en una habitación, encerrados como siempre.

Quizás era la costumbre hacer eso.

Pero no les gustaba.

Donald y Goofy se quedaron en la cocina, mientras Goofy lavaba el montón de trastes que prácticamente nunca tenía, eso mientras Donald le ayudaba secando los trastes. Debido a su torpeza, varias veces se le estuvieron a punto de caer los platos al perro, al igual que a Donald. Se mantuvieron en silencio un largo tiempo, viendo hacia un mismo punto por la ventana de la cocina.

—... ¿Así que... Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo otra vez en tu bote? - Preguntó Goofy tras aquel silencio, volteando de reojo hacia el pato.

—... Uno o dos años, no recuerdo del todo.

— Ah... Y te trajiste a tus sobrinos porque Della-

— Della no está. - Dijo de golpe Donald, interrumpiendo a Goofy y cerrando sus ojos, tratando de mantener la calma.

—... Lamento oír eso... - Goofy volteó hacia Donald con la mirada comprensible. — ¿Entonces tú eres su tutor o algo así?

— Lo soy...

— Ah...

Se volvieron a quedar otro rato en silencio, y el primero en interrumpir ésta vez fue Donald.

— ¿Hace cuánto tienes éste lugar?

— Poco después de abandonar el loto blanco. - Goofy lanzó un suspiro.

— Yo también abandoné el loto.

— Supongo que por... la muerte de Mick, ¿no? - Le dolió mucho preguntar eso.

— Una... Serie de cosas. Ahora debo de cuidar a los niños. - Donald sonrió un poco, con mucho cansancio, pero la sonrisa era de genuina felicidad en cierto punto.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

— Luces cansado - Volvió a interrumpir el perro.

—... Lo estoy. - Admitió el pato.

— Y paranoico.

—... ¿Paranoico yo? No, no lo soy. - El pato no pudo evitar reír un poco con incredulidad.

—... Donald, me viste y al instante quisiste volver al bote. Y te conozco mucho para saber que cuando tienes miedo huyes a las cosas.

— Quizás sólo un poco... - Dijo tratando de tomarle poca importancia a la situación. — No es nada, sólo pues me preocupan mucho los niños. - Aunque era una buena razón, había algo más.

Y Goofy ya no quiso preguntar nada más sobre aquellos asuntos.

Terminaron con los trastes después de un rato, de nuevo en completo silencio; manteniéndose en su lugar escucharon una gota de agua caer de la llave durante pocos minutos...

Así fue hasta que el silencio fue roto por Donald.

— ¿Y cómo está Max? - Preguntó el, pensando que éste sería un buen tema de conversación.

— Oh, Max... Él está bien. - Dijo Goofy viendo por la ventana.

— ¿Está en la universidad ya? - Donald se recargo en la barra, viendo a su amigo un poco menos serio que momentos anteriores.

— No, pero ya no vive aquí.

— Supongo que está bien, ¿no? – El perro volteó a ver al pato en cuanto escuchó ésas palabras.

— De hecho voy a ir a visitarlo mañana en la mañana. ¿No quisieras venir conmigo? – le sonrió un poco, cruzándose de brazos. — Yo supongo que le agradaría a mi hijo ver a su padrino.

Donald se estremeció al momento de escuchar la palabra "padrino". ¡Era cierto! Mickey y él habían sido padrinos de Max...

Sintiéndose culpable, sólo sonrió. Pensó que unas pocas horas más de estadía en aquel pueblo no le harían daño a nadie... ¿No?

— Suena bien.

* * *

 **Otro capítulo tranquilo, de una historia que no pretende ser puro drama (pero termina siéndolo por alguna razón). ¿Espero les agrade!**

 **PD: La panadería de Goofy se llama "La panadería". Es enserio.**


	4. El pueblo cerca de Omashu (Parte 2)

**Duck Avatar AU**

 **Disclaimer: Ducktales no me pertenece**

 **Disclaimer 2: El universo de Avatar no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: Cualquier parecido de ésta historia con otra es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: El pueblo cerca de Omashu (Parte 2)**

* * *

Donald no pensó en decirle a sus sobrinos que iba a salir con su amigo Goofy, creyendo que era mejor dejarlos ahí encerrados como siempre hacia.

Ellos nunca se daban cuenta, de todas formas.

Mas no contaba con que Luis, el más flojo de los tres, escaparía de su encierro para tomar otra pieza de pan de la panadería (obviamente sin permiso).

Luis iba bajando las escaleras cuando escuchó las voces de Goofy y de su tío, y al entender de qué hablaban, mejor se quedó ahí: Espiando.

* * *

— ¿Entonces saldríamos mañana o...?

— De hecho, yo tenía planeado irme desde ahorita. - Goofy dijo, señalando una pequeña mochila que tenía muy pocas cosas en su interior.

— ¿El camino es muy largo?...

— No tanto. Digamos que viajaríamos durante un par de horas de la noche y volveríamos mañana en la mañana.

—... Oh... - Donald volteó un poco preocupado hacia la puerta que daba a las escaleras, pensando un poco... Si estaban ya dormidos, no habría ningún problema en ir y volver a la madrugada.

De todas formas, "no había nadie más escuchando".

—... ¿Entonces qué esperamos? - Dijo Donald más animado, recuperando un poco ése porte más extrovertido y divertido que mostraba cuando era más joven.

* * *

— "Esto es interesante..." - Pensó el patito con una sonrisa en su pico. Era una gran oportunidad, ¿No? Salir de la vista de su tío por un rato. Quizás tomar más comida. ¡Desvelarse toda la noche!

O quizás decirles a sus hermanos y salir durante la noche a escondidas.

Se quedó ahí otro rato, escuchando la conversación hasta que ésta acabó. En ése momento regresó a la habitación lo más rápido que sus patas pudieron, y haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Esperaba que Donald subiera a revisar a que los tres estuvieran dormidos, por lo que se mantuvo entre las cobijas dando vueltas.

Pero pasaron un par de minutos y nadie vino.

Al escuchar que la campana de la puerta de la panadería sonaba, se levantó de la cama y vio por la ventana (que daba a la calle).

El tío Donald se alejaba de la casa junto a ese tal Goofy, perdiéndolos de vista a los pocos segundos.

Fue, en ese momento, que se levantó y fue al otro cuarto a paso rápido.

Abrió la puerta sin siquiera preguntar o fijarse en si sus hermanos mayores estaban en pijama, ya dormidos, o haciendo algo más. Solo puerta con urgencia y exclamó.

— ¡Oigan, despierten! ¡El tío Donald acaba de salir! - Se cruzó de brazos y alzó sus cejas, manteniendo una sonrisa floja que sólo indicaba problemas.

— Espera, ¿qué? – Hugo bajó la historieta que traía entre manos, y volteó directamente hacia el menor de los tres alzando una ceja.

— Lo que escucharon. - Dijo Luis señalando a la puerta. — Tío Donald salió, y nosotros tenemos casa sola. Hay que ir a algún lado.

Fue ése momento en que el mayor hizo una mueca, no muy seguro de hacer lo que el menor decía. Siempre se metían en problemas cuando Luis "se comportaba como Luis". ¡Y le gustaba meterse en problemas! Pero esa noche no estaba en el ánimo.

Paco, por su parte, se levantó de la cama sin siquiera pensarlo. Simplemente al ver una oportunidad de salir del encierro, la tomaba. Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabemos todos.

— ¡Vámonos! Estar encerrado me enferma. - Sacudió sus plumas, mientras una pequeña sonrisa salía de su pico. — Incluso vi hace rato que habría un festival de los espíritus o algo así. – Paco sonrió al tronarse los dedos, listo para una nueva aventura.

— No podemos, saben que el tío Donald se enojará si regresa y no nos ve. - Dijo Hugo suspirando con desgana. Él también quería salir pero no quería problemas... Siempre alguno de los tres terminaba causándolos cuando lograban escapar.

— No va a regresar hasta mañana en la mañana. - Luis dijo alzando ambas cejas — Podemos ir y volver en dos horas. – Finalizó.

Paco ya estaba preparado, tras quitarse la pijama y ponerse su típica camisa azul tipo kimono. La que siempre usaba, pues.

— No-No estoy muy seguro de eso, chicos... - Hugo se abrazó a sí mismo, encogiéndose un poco de hombros. — D-Digo... El tío Donald siempre nos anda vigilando, es un poco extraño que se haya ido así como así. - Quitó aquella pose de inseguridad para ver a sus dos hermanos con algo de irritación.

— Pero él siempre hace eso. - Se quejó al instante Paco. — Ya lo he visto. No es la primera vez que se va. Siempre lo hace cuando estamos en medio del océano. Y nunca podemos salir porque se lleva la lancha del bote. - Se cruzó de brazos, viendo a Hugo con el celo fruncido.

— De hecho sí... Y cuando estamos en tierra y se va sin avisar, siempre nos deja encerrados. – Luis estaba del lado de Paco. - O se van tú y él solos. – Lo último fue un susurro para sí mismo.

— Además es injusta la situación. Merecemos salir un rato. — Paco dijo alzando las cejas.

Hugo mostró sorpresa, su hermano del medio estaba siendo... ¿racional? Algo así. La situación era realmente injusta. Nunca salían, nunca podían hacer nada... Además, si eran cuidadosos podría salirles todo normal, ¿no es así?

Hugo miró a otro lado y sólo llevó sus manos a la cabeza tomando una decisión.

— Okay, de acuerdo. Pero sólo por un par de horas. - Dijo Hugo levantándose de la cama finalmente y buscando su ropa.

Mientras tanto, Paco y Luis celebraban un poco la decisión del mayor, chocando puño de forma cómplice.

— Pero tratemos de no formar un escándalo. - Dijo Hugo viendo a sus hermanos con seriedad. — Y tratemos de no decirle a nadie que somos maestros. La mayoría de la gente de aquí es no-maestra y no queremos que quieran tratarnos de cirqueros. - Su mirada se enfocó a Paco, quien hizo una mueca.

— Okay, okay. Sólo vámonos.

* * *

— ¿Entonces Max está en Omashu y por eso debemos de caminar tanto? - Se quejó Donald, quien tras media hora de caminata ya estaba cansado. ¡No era el mismo de hace diez años!

— Sí, está algo lejos. Pero yo voy y vuelvo en dos horas siempre. Y no creo que ésta vez sea la excepción. - Dijo Goofy orgulloso. Él mantenía condición física.

Donald rodó los ojos y sólo continuó su camino, resignado a que no podría parar hasta llegar al dichoso lugar.

* * *

Al salir de la casa, la noche reinaba por el lugar. Pequeñas farolas de luz los guiaban al centro de la ciudad, donde un festival de fuegos artificiales, comida gratis, espectaculares funciones, y hasta un pequeño teatro de sombras podría verse.

A los niños les brillaron los ojos al ver aquello. ¡Podrían divertirse mucho!

Automáticamente, el mayor tomó a ambos menores de los brazos y corrió hacia el teatro de sombras, donde una función ya empezada se escuchaba.

Al parecer era normal que en todos los pueblos se escucharan historias del avatar, pues las sombras hablaban del avatar Mickey y sus amigos.

Esto... Hizo sentir incómodos al mayor y al menor, principalmente a Hugo. Pero Paco, como siempre, miró aquellas historias con cierta ilusión. ¿O sería nostalgia? Quizás ambas.

Cuando la función acabó, Luis fue el siguiente en elegir a dónde ir: Y obviamente fue a los puestos de comida. ¡Traía hambre el muchacho!

Y para suerte de los tres, que estaban faltos de dinero porque el tío Donald no les había dejado nada, la comida era gratis al ser una festividad enteramente local.

Terminaron con la comida que les regalaron, y fueron directamente a los juegos que tenían en el lugar. Todos eran juegos de azar: Canicas, Tiro al blanco, lotería, aros, botellas, pescar el pececito, el del martillo, cartas, etcétera.

En estos juegos, los niños ganaron algunos juguetes y peluches, principalmente Luis que, por alguna razón, era muy bueno en cartas y lotería.

— Está haciendo trampa. - Paco alzó una ceja.

— Eso es bastante obvio. - Dijo Hugo resignado, observando a su hermanito ganar otro yoyo de color verde.

Era algo de quejarse, la verdad, pero ya no dijeron nada. De todas formas él nunca aprendía.

* * *

— ¡Ya fueron dos horas de camino, Goofy! - Se volvió a quejar Donald. ¡Enserio! No tenía la misma condición que hace diez años.

— Oh, no te preocupes, ya casi llegamos. - Dijo el perro sonriendo de lado mientras poco a poco continuaba su camino.

— Aigh. Más vale que sea pronto. - Dijo Donald mientras caminaba detrás de él cargando la maleta del perro.

— Ya, llegamos. - Dijo de golpe el perro, al estar ante un árbol de enorme tamaño.

Donald en ése instante volteó a ver al perro con algo de confusión. ¿No iban a ir a casa del chico o algo así? Eso era lo que él entendía, ¿No?...

Goofy se acercó al pato, tomando la mochila y sacando varias cosas: Un cerillo, dos carillas de incienso, un sostén para el incienso, una pequeña botella tapada, la cual destapó y le colocó unas flores.

Donald no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba, sólo podía observar al perro hacer ése ritual. Uno para... Un muerto.

En ese instante, los ojos de Donald se abrieron, y se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar la voz de Goofy comenzar a entonar una canción, justo tras poner una fotografía en aquel pequeño altar.

 _"Hojas de vid,_

 _Viento sopló,_

 _Cayeron frágiles,_

 _Y con gran honor."_

La voz de Goofy, si bien tenía un falsete permanente debido a su tono, se quebraba más y más al continuar cantándole a aquella fotografía.

Donald en ése instante recordó la razón de la ausencia de Goofy en la última misión del Avatar Mickey. Su hijo Maximiliano Goof, había desaparecido junto a su madre a manos de los espíritus oscuros que acechaban la tierra. Si bien era algo común en ése mundo, no retiraba el dolor de alguien que pierde todo.

Y él bien lo sabía.

 _"Mi soldado hoy_

 _Ya regresó,_

 _Muy valiente ha sido él,_

 _Ya regresó."_

Donald dio un par de pasos hacia adelante con los ojos brillosos, y se arrodilló junto a su amigo, quien empezaba un lagrimeo constante que bajaba por sus mejillas.

—... Nunca lo encontraron...

—... - Goofy sólo negó con la cabeza, mientras las palabras que salían de su boca sólo eran aquellas de la canción de cuna.

Donald abrazó a su amigo, mientras sentía las lágrimas de Goofy caer en sus brazos y, poco a poco, él

* * *

Cuando llegó el momento en que el festival comenzaba a apagarse, la población empezó a dispersarse, y Hugo sabía que llegó el momento de volver a casa de Goofy. Al ser el mayor, sólo se encargó de llamar a ambos hermanos, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba solo.

—... Genial. - Se quejó y empezó a caminar, llamando en voz alta a los otros dos.

Ya estaba bastante malhumorado, que ni se dio cuenta de que uno de los dos lo estaba siguiendo.

Paco caminaba detrás de él en silencio, tratando de no reírse.

—... - Paco levantó la mano, y con el dedo le tocó el centro de la espalda y rápidamente bajó el dedo aún pegado a esta hacia abajo.

Y cuando el mayor menos se lo espero, sintió un toque en la espalda que lo hizo sobresaltarse y dar la vuelta a la defensiva, gritando asustado mientras lanzaba golpes al aire.

Paco se hizo para atrás tras recibir un golpe en el pico.

—... ¡PACO! - Gritó Hugo, mientras el susto se transformaba en una molestia. Aunque seguía temblando.

Paco se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de empezar a lanzar carcajadas como loco y tirarse al piso.

— ¡Hubieras visto tu cara! - Le gritó, señalando al mayor con el dedo mientras se abrazaba el estómago tras caer al piso.

— ¡No es gracioso! - Dijo Hugo, manteniendo aún el susto en su rostro.

— ¡Claro que sí! - Dijo el de en medio tras levantarse, riendo un poco aún pero ya más calmado. — Estabas demasiado distraído pensando que nos habíamos alejado que no pude evitarlo.

— Ah, sí claro. Entonces si ambos están aquí, ¿Dónde está Luis? - Frunció el ceño.

— Pues aquí junto a-Espera ¿A dónde se fue?

—... ¡LUIS! - Ambos empezaron a gritar el nombre del menor, y empezaron a buscarlo por todos lados en el centro.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, el más joven de los trillizos se había separado del grupo. Había visto un grupo de perros uniformados de forma extraña.

Él no era un niño curioso, de hecho prefería no meter el pico donde no lo llamaban. Pero aquellos tipos traían cosas entre las manos: Cosas que les pertenecían a él y a su familia.

Aquellos ladrones habían saqueado su barco.

Iba siguiéndolos en silencio cuando sintió que alguien lo agarró por la espalda. No pudo gritar, pues su cuerpo se paralizó mientras veía que otro perro llegaba y lo metía en un saco de patatas.

Poco a poco la gente se dispersaba, y el lugar quedaba en soledad mientras los minutos pasaban. Incluso las farolas las comenzaban a apagar.

Los dos hermanos empezaban a desesperarse, no encontraban al menor y en poco tiempo quedaron en total oscuridad.

— ¿Por qué no vigilaste mejor a Luis? - Se quejó Hugo mientras sus esperanzas por encontrar al menor se esfumaban entre un poco de enojo que iba subiendo más.

— ¿Tú por qué no lo vigilaste? - Paco le regreso la pregunta con frustración. Ambos estaban igual así que no debían quejarse el uno del otro.

Ah pero podían quejarse de Luis.

— ¿Por qué tiene que tener tan mal sentido de orientación?

— No sé, supongo que es por como es. - Hugo se cruzó de brazos, deteniéndose y observando a su alrededor. Había muy poca luz. —... No queda de otra, hay que buscarlo en los callejones.

— Entonces no hay que separarnos... - Paco dijo manteniendo una nueva en su pico, empezando a jalar al mayor hacia la calle más cercana.

Mientras caminaban, la luz de la luna dejo de guiarlos, y sólo tenían pequeñas luces de los hogares apoyándolos en su búsqueda.

— Esto es muy oscuro. Si me dejaras hacer un poco de fuego...

— No. - Dijo el mayor de frente. — Con la luz de ahora es suficiente. - Se le notaba nervioso cada que Paco hacia sugerencia de usar alguno de los elementos. Paco hizo una mueca.

— Bueno, pero entonces tú guía. - Dijo Paco, y Hugo tomó la delantera.

Pasaron los minutos cuando Paco vio por dentro de un callejón, en el cual se escuchaban los lloriqueos de un grupo de gente. Entre ellos, la voz de Luis.

Se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que Hugo lo hiciera también y lo jalo directamente a una pared en donde podían escuchar aquellas llamadas de auxilio.

— T-Todo esto debe ser un malentendido... - Luis intento hablar, aún sentado en el piso con las manos atadas con cuerdas.

— Sólo cállate. - Dijo el perro más grande, apuntando con el dedo al niño pato

Luis hizo una pequeña mueca mientras trataba de acomodarse.

El mismo perro de gran tamaño metió un par de bolsas a un carruaje acarreado por caballos-avestruz.

— Listo Boss, ya cargamos todo. ¿Qué hacemos con los rehenes?

El más pequeño de los perros se rascó la barbilla, mientras veía a la pequeña masa de personas de forma un tanto sospechosa.

— Supongo que podemos venderlos a las minas de sal.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron viendo todo lo que los vándalos estaban haciendo y hablando, cuando escucharon "minas de sal".

— ¿E-Esas cosas no eran algo del mercado negro? - Dijo en voz baja el mayor, tomando en manos su libro "Woodchuck Junior", buscando información sobre las minas. — "Las minas de sal son un grupo de cuevas subterráneas en el reino tierra que están deshabitadas debido a las condiciones inhumanas del lugar. Están deshabitadas, pero cae cree que grupos contrabandistas han tomado éstos lugares y hacen dinero con ello". - Leyó en voz audible para ambos el mayor, y Paco sólo lo escuchó.

Algo en el interior del hermano del medio, una flama que salía muy pocas veces debido a su pensamiento más pacifista que el de sus hermanos (si bien el niño era inquieto prefería usar fuerza bruta solo cuando fuera realmente necesario) salió a flote. ¿Qué rayos querían esos perros? ¿Por qué estaban ahí todos? ¿Por qué tenían a Luis entre ellos? ¿Por qué los querían mandar a las minas de sal?

Sin pensar en nada, el niño salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia los perros, según el evitando que Hugo se diera cuenta. Pero fue imposible debido a una brisa que el movimiento enojado del Avatar creó.

— ¡Pac-! ¡Ugh! - Hugo trató de jalar a su hermano, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¡Hey! ¡Ustedes! ¡Suelten a todos ahora!

—... - Los perros voltearon hacia el niño, y el de menor estatura sólo se le ocurrió preguntar. — ¿No?

— ... No esperaba éso.

* * *

 **¡BIEN! Cuarto capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció, muchachos? Espero les guste.**

 **Y como empecé desde el otro capítulo, ¡Sección de preguntas!**

 **¿Cuál es su canción favorita de Avatar? En mi caso es la del túnel secreto, ya que es muy graciosa.**


	5. Los chicos malos

**Duck Avatar AU**

 **Disclaimer: Ducktales no me pertenece.**

 **Disclaimer 2: El universo de avatar no me pertenece tampoco.**

 **Advetencia: Cualquier parecido de ésta historia con otra cosa es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Los chicos malos.**

* * *

Al momento en que el hermano del medio salió de su escondite, Hugo pensó en gritarle que volviera. Pero prefirió quedarse callado, pues era más peligroso que esos perros lo encontraran también a él.

Por su parte, Paco se mantuvo en silencio durante un largo rato, esperando que los perros hicieran algo más... ¡Esto era lo más peligroso, estúpido e imprudente que había hecho en su vida! Y lo admitía. Pero no podía evitarlo. Algo dentro le decía que se enfrentara a esos perros.

¡¿Pero cómo un niño de 10 años iba a poder contra esos tipos?! ¡Eran tres contra uno!

Él era el avatar, sí, pero nadie sabía de él y no sabía siquiera controlar lo básico de... Ningún elemento.

— Traigan a ése niño también, de todas formas ya nos vio. - Dijo el que parecía ser el jefe del grupo, el más pequeño de todos.

Los dos perros tomaron al niño de los brazos, quien empezó a forcejear y a patalear, pero ya lo tenían. Lo intentaban amarrar cuando se le ocurrió algo, aunque esperaba que su cuerpo no lo traicionara.

Aspiró aire en sus pulmones lo más que pudo, y lo exhaló con fuerza. Al momento de que el aire salía disparado de su pico, una ráfaga muy fuerte de aire salió de ésta, haciendo que los perros lo soltaran y él saliera disparado hacia atrás, y cayó sobre un bote de basura de pie.

La gente secuestrada empezó a susurrar entre sí, y los tres delincuentes se quedaron pasmados con lo que acababan de ver.

"¿Ese niño acaba de hacer aire control?", "¿No que ya no habían maestros aire?", "¿Será que los nómadas aire siguen vivos?", y cada vez hacían más y más preguntas.

—... ¡WOW! ¡SÍ PUDE!

— Ay Paco idiota... - Dijo Luis, que en ese momento empezó a alterarse demás.

— ¡N-No se queden ahí parados! - gritó Boss. — ¡Hay que hacer algo!

Los dos perros plantaron los pies en la tierra alzando los puños al aire, mientras el más pequeño se unía a la pelea con un cuchillo en mano.

Paco, por su parte, ¡Celebraba que había logrado hacer aire control! Aunque fuera un poco burdo... Pero por el momento debía concentrarse en otra situación: Los perros, los rehenes, y recuperar a su hermano menor.

Hugo vio la oportunidad de ir a donde estaban las demás personas sin que lo notaran, y desató de uno por uno los amarres. Les dijo por donde se fueran a cada uno y así evitar a los perros.

Le hizo una seña a Paco cuando desamarró a Luis, y jaló al más chico detrás del bote de basura de donde salió.

Y al ver que todos estaban a salvo, ya sólo debían de huir. Iba a hacer otra ráfaga, pero sintió una roca pasar muy cerca de sí.

—... O-Oh...

El niño dio un paso hacia atrás, pero ya tenía la pared en su espalda.

— Venga, niño. No hay escapatoria.

— E-Eh... Sí la hay, supongo.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Paco señaló detrás de los perros. Los rehenes ya no estaban.

— ¿¡QUÉ?!

Y Paco echó a correr en ese instante. ¡Y hubiera logrado huir! Pero uno de los maleantes le obligó a retroceder tras hacer una pared de tierra justo enfrente de él.

— Uh... Creo que... Ahora tengo que pelear con ustedes... Maestros tierra, ¿No? - Dio media vuelta, sonriendo un poco. ¿Emocionado? Quizás. Era su... primera pelea... ¡Y el avatar jamás pierde! ¡No podía! — ¡Denle!

Rápidamente, el niño trató de imitar la pose de uno de los perros, y empezó a tratar de lanzarles ráfagas de aire con las manos. Dado su inexperiencia y poca práctica, de vez en cuando no salían las ráfagas, pero las anteriores le ayudaban a distraer a los perros lo suficiente.

Al instante, el más flaco de los tres hizo una pared frente a él, y empezó a lanzar trozos de piedra contra el joven avatar.

Gracias a los espíritus logró esquivar los trozos de piedra por muy poco. Sus pies ligeros y cuerpo relativamente pequeño le ayudaba bastante. Pero eso no quitaba que no tenía experiencia en... Nada relacionado a ser el avatar.

El niño cerró los puños, y lanzó un golpe al aire, tratando de hacer una ráfaga de aire que los sacara volando a los tres. Pero no lanzó aire.

BigTime se ocultó tras Bounce Beagle al ver una bola de fuego salir del puño cerrado del niño.

— ¿Se puede controlar otro elemento? – Bounce preguntó confundido.

— ¡Tontos! ¡Acaba de controlar dos elementos! – BigTime gritó a sus compañeros, y ambos lo vieron con confusión. – Ugh, ¡ése niño es el avatar! ¿Saben cuánto nos pueden dar por él? ¡La reina tierra, el señor del fuego, el loto rojo!

En ese momento, la mirada feliz de Paco cambió a una de sorpresa y preocupación por sí mismo... Trató de lanzarles algún otro elemento y salir corriendo, pero antes de poder hacer nada, sus pies quedaron atrapados entre las rocas, y luego su cuerpo y sus manos.

Ahora se daba cuenta, otra vez, de que lo había arruinado todo. Y lo peor era que no había nadie para ayudarlo.

O eso creyó, porque algo rompió las rocas que lo habían atrapado. Algo que lo dejó pisando un charco.

Detrás del bote de basura, salieron los otros dos niños, el mayor se fue corriendo hacia los perros directamente a atacarlos con... Agua, para desgracia del niño Avatar.

Hugo, que en esos momentos traía los nervios a tope y se notaba debido a sus movimientos torpes, pero se veía que él tenía muchísima más experiencia controlando su elemento que el Avatar. Y eso, no estaba bien, al menos para Paco.

Luis se quedó en su lugar mientras veía como Paco se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño. Uh, estaba molesto, pero por lo menos cuando se enojaba mantenía cierto razonamiento y sólo era de lanzar pequeñas frases hirientes. No como Hugo que sí se volvía como el tío Donald.

Rápidamente, el menor fue hacia donde estaba el del medio y trató de jalarlo para irse de ahí en lo que Hugo distraía a los perros. Pero el avatar no se movio.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Vámonos!

— No. – Dijo Paco, manteniéndose en su lugar.

— Pero...

Paco se quedó ahí, viendo la técnica de Hugo, quien no sólo se lograba defender de los perros, sino que mostraba haber tenido un entrenamiento un poco más de lo básico. Recordaba que el niño sabía algo debido a que era un woodchuck, pero... Los woodchuck no tenían una política de pelea. Además, tenían AÑOS sin reunirse con algún grupo de esos Scouts debido a que ahora eran nómadas. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo...?

—... ¿El tío Donald me mintió?...


	6. El estado Avatar

**Capítulo 6: El estado Avatar**

 **Disclaimer: Ducktales no me pertenece.**

 **Diclaimer 2: El universo de avatar no me pertenece tampoco.**

 **Advetencia: Cualquier parecido de ésta historia con otra cosa es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

Mientras tanto, Hugo mantenía su vista hacia el frente. Sus movimientos eran más bruscos que lo que uno esperaría de un maestro agua, pero mantenía a los tres perros a raya, para sorpresa de éstos.

— ¡Dejen a mi hermano! – Dijo el niño, sosteniendo los ataques con nerviosismo.

— ¿Y éste de dónde salió? - Dijo Bouncer, detrás de una pared de piedra, evitando los ataques del niño de 10 años.

— ¡Son solo tres niños! - Dijo Boss protegiéndose con Burger. — ¡Atrapen a los tres!

Hugo se heló un poco cuando dijeron eso, pero intentó mantener los ataques para así ayudar a que sus hermanos huyeran y después correr él.

Pero no contaba con Paco.

Debemos saber que, cuando Paco se molesta o enoja, normalmente no reacciona a gritar o a actuar rápidamente en contra de quién se enojó; es más, sólo se pone grosero y se aleja de la gente. Pero en ese momento le ardía la sangre de decepción, que era muy diferente a sólo estar enojado. Para él la decepción era algo que no iba con él, por lo que reaccionaba PEOR.

¡Pero es que tenía razón de sentirse mal! Tenía razón de sentirse enojado, decepcionado y sobretodo traicionado. ¿Cómo era posible que su tío le haya mentido tan descaradamente? ¿Cómo es que su hermano jamás le dijo nada? Él era el avatar.

Su tío no lo dejaba serlo, no sabía porqué, pero no era una justificación para ocultarse algo que él también debía aprender. No había tenido ningún problema hasta ahora, porque estaba con sus hermanos y a ellos tampoco los dejaba aprender a controlar sus elementos, eso decía. Pero la manera en cómo se movía Hugo no era algo que él hubiera aprendido sólo. No. Era obvio que Donald le había enseñado.

Él era el Avatar. Él debía de aprender a controlar los cuatro elementos aunque no quisieran. Él había nacido de esa forma y debían de aceptarlo. Él era quien debía salvarlos, no ellos a él. Él no debía estar encerrado o encapsulado en un pequeño bote. Él debía de proteger a los demás no los demás a él. Se supone que el trabajo del avatar es hacer todo eso y más. Mantener el equilibrio, mantener la paz.

ÉL ERA EL AVATAR.

Apretó los puños y los ojos, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo temblaba. Su conciencia estaba nublada y ahora solo quería... Hacer algo. No sabía que, pero quizás debía dejarse llevar por esas voces en su cabeza.

Luis estaba intentando jalar a Paco de la camisa, tratando de llevárselo. Pero al ver como poco a poco el niño empezaba a temblar, lo soltó.

— ¡Bien! ¡Quédate! ¡Yo me voy de aquí! - Dijo Luis y dio media vuelta para correr, pero la salida estaba bloqueada.

Paco volteó a sus lados y vio un palo de escoba. Era casi tan largo como su tamaño. Tomó este entre sus manos y corrió hacia donde estaba la pelea.

Hugo hizo un último ataque antes de caer de golpe al piso gracias a una gran ráfaga de aire que, curiosamente, también tiró a los tres bandidos.

— ¡¿Qué?! - Al ver a Paco en medio de ambos bandos, sólo pudo levantarse lo más rápido que pudo. — ¿¡Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Se supone qué debían irse de aquí! ¿¡Dónde está Luis!?

— ¡Intentando escapar! ¿¡Ahora tú dime qué estás haciendo?! - Paco volteó a verlo directamente, manteniendo una expresión enojada.

— ¿¡QUÉ?! ¿¡Cómo que qué estoy haciendo?! - Lo empujó hacia atrás y partió una roca a la mitad.

— ¿¡Desde cuándo sabes hacer agua control?! - Gritó, empujándolo también y regresándoles una piedra a los perros, con una ráfaga de aire muy fuerte.

— ¡Ay, no juegues! - Hugo rodó los ojos, lo tomó de la camisa y lo jaló hacia atrás con este movimiento. — ¡Sólo huye! ¡Ya! - se defendió de otra piedra.

— ¿¡ME HAN MENTIDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!?

Paco estaba al borde de las lágrimas, sosteniendo el palo con aún más fuerza. Estaba que se lo lanzaba a Hugo.

— ¡Pero si tú ya sabías!

Los perros empezaban a dejar de atacar, viendo a los dos niños pelear con algo de confusión.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡No sabía nada de esto!

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Las noches que llegábamos a tierra firme, yo salía con el tío Donald a practicar y ustedes dos se quedaban en el barco!

— ¡Luis decía que ustedes iban a comprar cosas! No... A practicar... - volteó a ver a Luis con enojo.

Luis estaba intentando escapar, tratando de subir por una pared. Pero una ráfaga de viento lo hizo caer de espaldas.

— ¡HEY! - Se levantó y volteó hacia atrás, sabiendo quien fue.

Ya iba a reclamar cuando una roca pasó justo frente a él y mejor se quedó callado.

Hugo trató de ignorar los reclamos de Paco, defendiéndose y atacando a los perros, que aprovecharon la distracción de los niños para acercarse más y así atraparlos.

Sus nervios estaban a tope y no podía distraerse porque si lo hacía perdería el ritmo que llevaba. Sus movimientos metódicos lo demostraban.

Paco por el contrario, intentaba derribar a tanto los perros como a sus dos hermanos. Él era más imprudente, y su falta de práctica lo hacía tener errores y tropiezos que les daban ventaja a los otros.

Llegó un punto en que tanto Hugo y Paco peleaban con Bouncer y Burger, como que Boss se le echó encima a Luis que sólo buscaba una forma de irse de ahí.

— ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que salir con tus tonterías?! - Le gritó Hugo a Paco, partiendo otra roca a la mitad.

— ¡No! ¿¡Ustedes por qué me engañaron?!

— ¡No te engañamos!

— ¡CLARO QUE SÍ!

Y Paco se distrajo volteando a ver a Hugo con lágrimas de puro enojo y frustración.

Fue en ese momento, justo en esa distracción, que Bouncer aprovechó y, de una patada, lanzó una gran roca directo al estómago del muchacho de cabello alborotado.

Paco no se dio cuenta de ése ataque hasta que ya fue muy tarde: la roca le dio de lleno en el torso y lo empujó directamente contra la pared de atrás. El zangoloteo del golpe entre el muro y la piedra, hizo que se diera un trancazo en la cabeza, lo suficiente para hacer que perdiera la consciencia y cayera al suelo sin responder.

— ¡PACO! - Gritó Hugo, y una gran ola ansiedad lo dominó. Volteó a tratar de hacer algo para que los perros los dejaran en paz e ir por el de en medio; pero sus movimientos ahora eran erráticos y muy poca agua levantaba. Al instante, Bouncer le llegó por el frente y lo tomó de los brazos, levantándolo del suelo.

El pico de Hugo temblaba del horror. Ya. Estaban perdidos.

Luis, por su parte, terminó atrapado por el otro chico malo, y también tenía muchísimo miedo en su mirar.

Rápidamente, los villanos los amarraron de los brazos y las piernas a dos de los tres niños (creyendo que al tercero no era necesario ya que estaba inconsciente), y los echaron en el carro que aún estaba ahí.

Hugo no podía dejar de hiperventilar, volteando a todos lados, llamando por ayuda, gritando el nombre de Paco para que despertara. Luis forcejeaba las cuerdas y también pedía ayuda. Pero luego llegó Burger y les metió a los dos un calcetín en la boca.

— Cállense. - Les dijo Boss y se subió con ellos a la camioneta, mientras Burger y Bouncer se fueron a la parte de adelante.

Hugo y Luis sólo se veían el uno al otro, intentando hacer algo, forcejear, hablarse. Pero no podían.

No muchos segundos pasaron cuando el más flaco de los bandidos logró encender el automóvil, pero se tardaron más abriendo el paso para poder salir de ése callejón.

— Me pregunto cuánto nos pagarán por éste chiquillo~ - Preguntó Boss alzando ambas cejas con diversión.

Cada vez el miedo dominaba más a Hugo.

— Espero que Ma no se enoje por esto. – Dijo Bouncer abriendo la ventana que unía la parte del conductor con la zona trasera.

Luis volteó a ver al perro e hizo una mueca.

— ¡No lo hará porque encontramos al avatar!

Hugo sólo se quedó viendo a Paco, y sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos y desear — "Por favor despierta" - Con mirada desamparada. Ya. No podían hacer nada. Sólo esperar a ver qué hacían esos tipos con ellos.

 _Empezó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado... Sabía que no debió de aceptar salir. Sabía que debió de ser más responsable y no caer ante los caprichos de sus dos menores. Todo esto era su culpa y ahora un grupo de perros los iban a llevar a una ciudad desconocida._

 _Se preguntaba, ¿cómo es que Paco no sabía que él ya sabía controlar bien su elemento? ¿Por qué se enojó con ellos por eso? Si bien nunca tuvo necesidad de usar agua control en el bote, el niño debió de ser demasiado despistado como para jamás enterarse..._

 _Eso, o estaban escondiendo a Hugo de Paco para que no supiera._

 _..._

 _No podía ser._

Luis, por su parte, empezó a mover mucho la cabeza, logrando escupir el calcetín, haciendo una mueca de asco.

— ¡PUAJ! – sacudió la cabeza sacando la lengua, y levantó las manos para limpiarse.

— ¡Hey! ¡Se supone que tienen qué estar quietos! – Dijo el perro, levantándose de su lugar. Luis se hizo para atrás lo más rápido que pudo y trató de patearlo.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! – Dijo Luis, ahora impaciente con respecto a todo esto. Pero cuando el perro se acercó lo suficiente, se quedó paralizado. —... No el calcetín otra vez no...

— Será mejor que te quedes cayado o meto esto hasta adentro de tu garganta. – Lo amenazó enseñándole el calcetín.

Luis tragó saliva.

Hugo sólo suspiró y le dio un codazo a Luis para que ya se calmara. No podía hablar, así que sólo negó con la cabeza.

Sonó un relámpago, se soltó la lluvia, y fue en ese momento en que Paco empezó a levantarse.

Hugo abrió los ojos como platos e intentó gritarle a Paco, olvidando que traía el trapo dentro de la boca. ¡Su hermano estaba vivo! Al menos era bueno...

Espera ¿por qué le estaban brillando los ojos? ¿Por qué tenía una mirada tan agresivamente inexpresiva?...

¿Por qué no parecían los movimientos de su hermano?

—... ¿Paco?...

Paco se levantó de golpe, viendo al perro directamente con los ojos brillando de color azul claro. Y dando un paso hacia enfrente hizo un movimiento de brazos que hizo que el perro se elevara y chocara contra el techo de la carroza. Y del mismo movimiento hizo que bajara y se golpeara contra el piso de la camioneta.

Los dos niños se quedaron helados de la impresión. Ese no era Paco. Se voltearon a ver entre ellos. De la boca de Luis no salió ni una palabra, pero al instante ambos empezaron a forcejear para quitarse las cuerdas.

Del movimiento de aquellos golpes, los perros más grandes detuvieron la andanza y salieron de los asientos, para ir atrás y ver qué rayos estaba pasando.

El avatar volteó hacia las puertas de la camioneta y lanzó una fuerte ráfaga de viento que hizo que se abrieran, golpeando en el proceso a los dos perros. Él se salió de ahí caminando como si nada, aún con los ojos brillantes. Se dio media vuelta y se acomodó en una pose que delataba tierra control debido a la manera en que plantó sus pies y lo fuerte que cerró sus puños.

— ¿¡A qué hora se levantó?! ¿¡Boss?!... ¿¡BOSS?! – Los perros vieron dentro de la camioneta, y solo vieron a los niños y al perro. Ambos perros se quedaron atónitos y voltearon hacia el pequeño avatar que, ahora, daba miedo.

Luis se zafó las manos y las piernas pocos segundos antes, Hugo logró zafarse del calcetín y las cuerdas de sus manos y las piernas. Ambos se levantaron y vieron hacia afuera. ¡¿Cómo iban a salir?! ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?!

Los perros se colocaron en pose de pelea también. Pero no tuvieron tiempo de hacer su primer ataque cuando el niño corrió hacia ellos con los brazos sueltos y, gracias a esto, tomó agua de la lluvia y agarró al más flaco con ésta, lanzándolo por el aire y haciendo que cayera en el techo de una casa.

El más grande vio esos ataques y sólo pudo quedarse paralizado.

Paco dio un giro e hizo que una ráfaga de viento sacara volando al mastodonte. Ahora, empezó a caminar lentamente hacia éste perro, ya que cayó detrás de él. Cerrando los puños, se preparó para darle un golpe final, cuando dos pares de manos lo tomaron de los brazos y lo jalaron hacia atrás.

En su interior, Paco no estaba muy consciente de lo que acababa de pasar. Sólo sabía que de alguna manera se había quedado dormido.

Sentía como si flotara en agua. Al abrir sus ojos vio puro vacío. Intentó voltear, caminar, hacer algo, pero lo que lo rodeaba no lo permitía moverse mucho de su lugar. De la nada sintió que algo lo empujó hacia adelante y ya no estaba acostado.

Espera ¿Estaba acostado?... ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Volteó a los lados otra vez. Nada. No veía absolutamente nada y todo estoy empezaba a volverse un tanto tedioso. Se cruzó de brazos intentando ver a sus lados otra vez, cuando notó que estaba brillando de color azul.

— ¿Qué rayos...? – Comenzó a verse las manos, los brazos. Volvió a voltear a los lados. — ¿Dónde estoy?...

— El Estado Avatar – Escuchó de repente. Paco intentó dar media vuelta. Escuchaba aquellos susurros que le llegaban a la cabeza desde que era muy pequeño, incluso antes de descubrir quién era el avatar.

— El estado Avatar es un mecanismo de defensa, - Volvieron a hablar todas esas voces, pero ahora sobresalía una con un falsete extraño. — Diseñado para potenciarte con todas las habilidades y la sabiduría de los antiguos Avatares.

Paco trató de retroceder, pero volvía a suceder. No podía moverse de su lugar.

— El brillo en tus ojos es la combinación de todas tus vidas pasadas, que concentran su energía en tu cuerpo.

Paco empezaba a asustarse, abrazándose y volteando a todos lados, buscando aquella voz. Reconocía ésa voz, ¿pero de dónde? ¿Quién?

— En Estado Avatar, eres sumamente poderoso... pero también, eres muy vulnerable. Si tú mueres en Estado Avatar, el ciclo de reencarnación se rompería, y el Avatar... dejaría de existir.

La voz de falsete terminó de sobresalir, ahora sólo hablando él. Una figura de luz de color rojo se manifestó frente al pato. Era un varón, bastante bajo, con ropas de la nación del fuego, y unas grandes orejas.

— Y si no lo controlas, puedes lastimar a quien no debe ser lastimado.

Y en ése instante Paco abrió los ojos, sintiendo como se desplomaba en los brazos de Hugo y Luis completamente cansado.


	7. Después de la tormenta, viene la calma

Pasaron dos minutos de completo silencio, viéndose entre ellos con confusión y sin saber qué rayos acababa de pasar.

Paco volteó hacia arriba, para ver a sus hermanos que lo sostenían. Luis tenía la mirada entre Hugo y Paco sin saber qué hacer o decir. Y Hugo volteaba a los lados esperando que nadie más hubiera visto nada de lo que había ocurrido.

Ni Hugo ni Luis tenían la más mínima idea de qué había pasado con Paco, y porqué le habían brillado así los ojos; y Paco no recordaba nada hasta antes del golpe.

El golpe.

Paco cerró los ojos y llevó una mano a su cabeza, sentándose en el suelo ahora bien.

— Ay ay ay... - De quejó, intentando sobar las zonas donde sentía dolor.

— ... - Hugo llevó una mano a la espalda de su hermano menor y le sobó la espalda. mientras tanto, Luis volteó hacia el cielo, viendo las gotas de agua caer.

— Creo... Creo que hay que volver a casa de Goofy... - Dijo él, tragando saliva, carraspeando un poco la voz. Aún la tenía quebrada del miedo que tenía.

— Si-Si - Dijo Hugo jalando a Paco de la camiseta.

Paco se quejó un poco, aún le dolía el cuerpo de tantos golpes que recibió. ¿Y ahora quieren que camine?... Claro.

Empezaron a caminar en silencio, intentando no separarse. Hugo iba al frente, luego Luis (para que no se volviera a perder), y al final iba Paco...

Paco mantenía la cabeza gacha, caminando mientras intentaba sobar sus brazos. Ahora recordaba más cosas. Pero estaban algo borrosas. Se acordó de que Hugo sabía agua control, lo cual le volvió a dar demasiada desilusión.

— ¿Entonces sí me engañaron, no? - Preguntó el niño viendo a su hermanos con cierta desilusión.

— No te engañamos... Bueno, al menos no yo. - Dijo Hugo, haciendo una mueca.

— Pero... ¿Quien te enseñó eso?... - Preguntó.

Hugo se detuvo de golpe.

— El tío Donald me enseñó. Pero... No sabía que tú no sabías... - Dijo Hugo.

— Luis me decía que se iban a comprar cosas. - Paco se detuvo también, cruzándose de brazos.

— Luis es bueno mintiendo, yo no. - Hugo alzó una ceja, volteando a ver a Luis con desconfianza.

— Pues a mi el tío Donald me decía que iban a comprar cosas también. - Dijo Luis metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del chaleco.

— Y tú me decias eso. Pero bien que sabías que Hugo sabe agua control. - Paco vio mal a Luis.

— Pues si sabía. Pero... Pero no tiene sentido que no sepas...

— De hecho... Yo uso agua control en el bote. Muchas veces.

— Pero no para pelear.

— Porque no había necesidad. Estábamos siempre encerrados.

— Pues qué raro porque a mí el tío no me deja hacer nada. De hecho nunca te he visto hacer agua control como hoy.

— Pues es que el tío te manda a hacer otras cosas cuando me ponía a trapear la cubierta.

— ... Ah... Cierto...

— Quizás solo fue... ¿Falta de comunicación?... - Dijo Luis, viendo a ambos con una mueca.

— Tenemos qué hablar con el tío sobre esto. - Dijo Hugo, viendo a ambos. — Lo que pasó hoy fue peligroso. Aunque hayamos desobedecido... No... No está bien que yo sea el único que me se defender...

— Eso es mentira yo me defendía bien.

— No es cierto. Te pegaron en la cabeza y te desmayaste. - Hugo vio mal a Paco.

— Aunque tiene un punto, al final se defendió... - Dijo Luis. - Cuando... le brillaron los ojos...

Hugo hizo cara de horror cuando Luis mencionó eso. Y ambos se le quedaron viendo a Paco con una mirada que pedía respuestas.

— ... Espera ¿Qué? - Paco los vio a ambos con confusión.

— ¿No lo recuerdas?

— Eh... ¿Pues qué hice o que?

— Pues... - Luis se rascó la nuca algo nervioso.

Hugo interrumpió de golpe.

— ¡Hiciste aire, fuego y agua control de forma prácticamente perfecta! - Dijo.

— ¿Pero eso no es bueno? - Preguntó Luis viendo a Hugo de reojo.

— ¡No!... Bueno, en cualquier otra circunstancia quizás me hubiera alegrado porque lo hizo pero... parecías poseído... - Lo último lo dijo directamente a Paco.

Paco no se movió mucho. En cualquier otro momento se hubiera puedyo a gritar y se alegraría sin haber escuchado lo último. Pero la manera en que lo veían demandaba seriedad, sobretodo porque se veía que ambos tenían miedo.

— N-No recuerdo nada de eso...

— Ya lo dijiste.

— Eh...

— ¡Sólo caminen! Tenemos qué volver a casa de Goofy antes de que algo peor pase. - Hugo agarró los brazos de sus dos hermanos y los jaló, empezando a correr.


	8. Capítulo 8: Esperanza

Mientras tanto con el pato y el perro, Donald logró calmar a Goofy, que aún continuaba llorando. No lo culpaba, pero ya era momento de ir retirándose. Aun así, ambos rezaron un rato más ante el altar a Max Goof.

Cuando acabaron, recogieron sus cosas y se fueron de regreso a la casa, caminando otra vez. Y en el camino, pasaron silencio por una media hora...

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo. - Dijo Goofy.

— ¿De caminar sin hablar?

— No, de la última vez que nos vimos.

—... un poco, sí. - Donald se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Un poco? ¡Como diez años! - Dijo Goofy alzando una ceja.

— Oh... - Donald hizo una mueca. — Es verdad...

— Entonces... ¿Qué has hecho? - Goofy preguntó, alzando una ceja con curiosidad. - A parte de, ya sabes, cuidar a tus sobrinos.

— Pues nada más que cuidarlos. Digo, ¿Qué te puedo decir?

— Pues qué aburrido... - Goofy negó con el cabeza, divertido. — ¿Y por qué tanto apego a que los tienes qué cuidar? ¿A dónde fue Della?

— No quiero hablar de eso. - Donald empezó a caminar más aprisa.

— ¡E-Espera! - Goofy corrió un poco para alcanzarlo, a lo que Donald sólo suspiró y le bajó un poco a la velocidad. — ¿Qué pasó con Della? - Goofy tomó el hombro de Donald.

Donald suspiró, algo hastiado.

— Della se fue. Es todo.

— ¿Della desapareció?... - Goofy se sorprendió al escuchar eso, haciendo una mueca.

— Se fue, ¡Es todo! Unas... Pocas horas antes de que Mick muriera... - Ambos hicieron una mueca, y Donald continuó - Un día no volvió y... ya no supimos nada. - Donald hizo una mueca.

— Es... Una pena.

Caminaron otro rato en silencio, uno que pareció eterno. Goofy se le quedó viendo a Donald unos segundos antes de romper el silencio incómodo.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué vengo a rezar hasta acá? - Goofy lo vio.

Donald frunció el ceño, ahora curioso.

—... Sí, sí quiero saber. ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Donald, haciendo una mueca.

— Porque en Omashu lo declararon muerto hace seis años. - Goofy se abrazó mientras caminaba.

— Eso... Es mucho tiempo. - Donald se arrepintió de preguntar.

— Lo sé. Y si aumentas los 4 años de búsqueda, ha sido una tortura... Pero yo sé que mi hijo no está muerto.

—... ¿Entonces por qué el funeral?

— Me da esperanza.

— ¿Esperanza?

— Sí. - Goofy asintió, sonriendo de forma triste.

— N-No entiendo... - Donald dijo, viendo hacia adelante.

— Si te fijaste, puse una vela en el altar, una que está nueva. Pero no la encendí. Dicen que si el espíritu de a quien le rezas está aquí, la vela se va a encender. - Goofy vio a Donald.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que es verdad? - Donald preguntó, pero no con malas intenciones. Quería saber si su amigo realmente está bien.

— En el altar que le tengo a mi esposa en casa, siempre que le rezo la vela se prende. Pero en estos seis años en que he rezado por mi hijo, la vela no ha encendido.

—... Entonces si está vivo... Pero... ¿Por qué no lo encontraron entonces?

— No lo sé. Realmente no lo sé. Yo lo sigo buscando por mi cuenta, pero no puedo salir del reino tierra, no sólo.

Donald se quedó en silencio, Goofy también. Y así se mantuvieron por otra media hora.

—... Oye, ¿Y cómo son tus sobrinos? - Goofy preguntó, sonriendo un poco, intentando cambiar el tema.

Donald no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¿Pues qué te digo? Son traviesos. Siempre me causan problemas. Y cada uno tiene lo suyo, supongo que es bueno... - Suspiró. — Por ejemplo, Hugo es el más listo.

— ¿Y los otros dos?

— Paco es el más valiente. - Se encogió de hombros. — Y Luis el más astuto.

— Vaya. Me pregunto de dónde habrán sacado eso~ - Goofy volteó hacia el horizonte y soltó una risa. — Porque lo único que veo de ti en ellos es que son unos problemáticos.

— ¡Oye! - Donald vio mal a Goofy, pero el perro empezó a reír a carcajadas tras la reacción del pato.

Al final, Donald se contagió un poco y no pudo evitar reír un poco.

— Ya ya. Se parecen mucho a Della. — Donald dijo, sonriendo un poco. — Supongo que su esencia está con ellos.

— Te aseguro que los tres tienen algo de ti. - Dijo Goofy viendo a Donald.

Donald sonrió un poco. — Me encantaría... Pero no lo creo.

Continuaron unos segundos en silencio.

— Y... ¿Los tres son maestros?

Donald volteó de reojo a ver a Goofy.

— Eh... Sí. Los tres son maestros... Pero no han aprendido mucho. - Dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Agua o Aire?

— Agua, los tres son agua. - Donald dijo de golpe, queriendo que ése tema se acabara pronto.

Pero Goofy conocía muy bien a Donald para saber que algo no estaba bien.

— ¿Por qué reaccionas así? - Goofy lo obligó a detenerse, tomándolo de los hombros.

— ¡P-Por nada! Ya. - Donald intentó volver a caminar, pero Goofy se le volvió a atravesar.

Donald se le quedó viendo, haciendo una mueca. Goofy entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No les has enseñado o...?

— Nada. Y ya dije. Los tres son maestros agua.

— Estás mintiendo.

— No lo hago.

— Donald. - Goofy lo vio con severidad, algo que no era normal en el perro. Donald tragó saliva, y suspiró un poco.

— No he mentido. Sólo... Omití algo... - Dijo Donald en voz baja, volteando a los lados y esperando que siguieran solos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? - Goofy susurró también, frunciendo el ceño.

— A nada. Sólo que uno es un maestro agua y... Otras cosas. Como... Aire... Fuego... Tierra... Y quizás pueda hacer otras cosas... - Donald apretó un ojo y se encogió de hombros, abrazándose.

Goofy abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿U-Uno de los tres es-? - Donald le tapó la boca a Goofy, mientras los ojos de Donald se llenaron de terror.

— ¡No lo digas en voz alta! – Donald vio a sus lados con horror. Goofy tomó la mano de Donald y se la quitó de la boca.

— ¡No me voy a callar! – Goofy vio a Donald con incredulidad. — ¡¿Estás hablando enserio?! ¡¿Mickey reencarnó en uno de tus sobrinos?!

Donald se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr, manteniendo un tic en el ojo horrorizado.

— ¡VUELVE ACÁ, COBARDE!

No pasaron diez minutos cuando al ver al horizonte ya veían al pueblo, lo cual alegró al pato. Donald no dejaba de correr, ¡¿Por qué dijo eso?! En cierto modo sabía por qué, pero aun así... ¡Sabía que no debió hacerlo!

Goofy persiguió a Donald todo el camino, insistiéndole en que le dijera algo.

— ¡Donald! ¡Deja de correr! ¡Vamos, podemos hablarlo!

Donald por fin habló, volteando a ver a Goofy.

— ¡No quiero hablar de eso! ¡Quiero ignorarlo! ¡Por favor!

— ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo. - Goofy frunció el ceño. — ¡El tú de hace unos años se hubiera emocionado!

— Ya sé.

— No puedes ocultar algo así.

— Ya lo sé.

— ¡El avatar es muy importante para el mundo!

— ¡Ya lo sé!

— ¡El loto blanco va a venir por él en algún momento!

— ¡YA LO SÉ!

Gritó Donald apretando los puños y los dientes. Llevó una mano a su cara, sobándose las plumas entre los ojos con algo de enojo.

— Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Por algo estoy huyendo en un barco con mis sobrinos. - Suspiró con desgana.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que se sepa que el Avatar reencarnó? - Goofy preguntó de nuevo.

—... Porque no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de la vez pasada...

Goofy hizo una mueca.

— Pero no puedes controlar eso...

— Ya lo sé... - Donald suspiró, viendo a otro lado. - Pero, la verdad... Ya no soportaría volver al loto blanco. No quiero que lo encuentren porque le van a hacer lo mismo que a Mick. - El pato dio media vuelta de nuevo, empezando a caminar a paso lento. Goofy lo siguió. — Mickey nunca tuvo libertad de nada, ni siquiera de ser un niño. Lo quisieron hacer un adulto desde que tenía ocho, y por eso es que era cómo era. - Llevó la mano a su cabeza.

— Sí pero... Pero es parte de ser lo que es.

— No lo es. - Dijo Donald, viéndolo mal. — Por muy deber de quien sea el avatar y eso, no le quita que sigue siendo una persona. - Donald se cruzó de brazos. — Además, no quiero que separen a Paco de Hugo y Luis como nos hicieron a Della y a mí, sólo porque Della era maestra aire.

—... Creo que... Tienes razón... - Goofy hizo una mueca.

— Ya. Vamos a tu casa. Me los voy a llevar en cuánto lleguemos, y no me vas a detener ésta vez - Donald suspiró.

— Está bien...

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar al pueblo, no más de veinte minutos. Durante todo ése tiempo se mantuvieron en silencio, otra vez. Cada vez se hacía más y más incómoda esa visita.

Pasaron por las calles, que aún tenían algunos adornos del festival de la noche anterior. La luz tenue del amanecer los guiaba a la entrada de la casa del perro, quién con lentitud abrió la puerta. El olor a pan los recibió, junto a tres personas sentadas en la entrada: Dos de los tres trillizos, y un chico de unos quince años igual a Goofy.

El perro menor se levantó del suelo y se le quedó viendo al perro mayor.

—... ¿Max?

— Hola... Tú eres mi padre... ¿Verdad?

Goofy se le acercó sin hablar, lo abrazó y sus lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

Donald abrió los ojos como platos, volteó a ver a sus sobrinos...

—... ¿Dónde está Paco? ¿De dónde salió este niño?

En ese instante, Luis volteó a otro lado con los ojos brillosos, aguantándose las lágrimas. Hugo de levantó del suelo y se acercó al mayor.

— Unas... Unas mujeres de verde vinieron, no-no sé... quiénes eran... Pero se llevaron a Paco.

 **Fin del capítulo 8**


End file.
